


Tied Up

by finesharp



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesharp/pseuds/finesharp





	Tied Up

"Amber! Amber, you god-damn motherfucking cunt! Untie me right now so I can fucking stab you in the face you bitchlicking slut!" Luigi heard the door open behind him and was about to launch into a fresh round of insults when he was cut off.

"That is-a not-a-so motivating, brother. Besides, she-a left twenty minutes ago." Pavi's voice held even more mockery than usual in that stupid accent that made Luigi want to punch him every time he spoke.

"Then you fucking untie me," Luigi snapped.

"Ooh, brother, you should-a be more nice when-a you is asking for a favor."

"Untie me and I won't bite your damn face off," was the best Luigi could muster, and even that he said with a hint of sulk behind the threat.

Pavi clicked his tongue. "I think you-a need to-a relax before I untie a-you."

"Relax? Relax?! Luigi fucking Largo does not rela-" His breath was forced out of him as his brother shoved him up out of the chair he'd been left in and over the table. He tried to fight loose, but the ropes were still tight and Pavi had a much better angle.

"Shh, bello, the Pavi will-a help you." He reached around to loosen Luigi's pants.

"You keep your goddamn fucking hands to yourself!" Luigi got out before Pavi pulled both his pants and boxers down in one sweeping motion and his cock fell against the cold marble table.

"No hands? If-a you insist," he whispered, pressing the tip of his cock against Luigi's ass. The older man opened his mouth to yell again, but Pavi tugged his ascot loose and shoved it in between his teeth, just missing Luigi's attempt to bite his hand.

Before Luigi could react, he pressed forward, forcing his cock into Luigi.

"What's-a the matter? You a-no like?"

Luigi writhed underneath him and ranted into the ascot, his insults muffled.

"Maybe I will-a use my-a hands anyway, I want-a you to enjoy a-this," Pavi said, stepping back. As soon as he did, Luigi reared back at him and Pavi fought him, slamming him back on the desk. This time Luigi faced the ceiling.

"No, no, you are-a not a-relaxing," Pavi said. He forced Luigi's head back against the table hard enough to stun him, and by the time Luigi could focus again, Pavi's cock was coated in something cool and smooth and sliding easily into his ass.

With Pavi's hand around his cock and his tongue against his nipple, Luigi finally gave in, bucking up against his brother and moaning into the ascot until he almost choked. The near-asphyxiation was what finally brought him to orgasm, his cum spilling up and onto his shirt.

Luigi spit the ascot out and muttered something about watching the damn shirt. Satisfied, Pavi let himself finish and wiped his own cock on the shirt, bringing a fresh round of abuse from his brother as Pavi used Luigi's knife to cut the knots on the rope.

"Next time, I fucking top," Luigi said, pulling his stained shirt off as he stalked toward the door.

"We will-a see," Pavi answered, smiling behind his mask.  



End file.
